In the United States, many people are utilizing electronic access to financial and other transactional accounts. Additionally, there has been significant adoption of electronic bill payment in recent years, with electronic payment now outpacing payment by putting a check in the mail. However, many people prefer to continue to receive physical delivery of paper statements.
Systems and methods have been described for using a physical mailing address as an electronic mail address. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,140, entitled System and Method for Sending Electronic Mail and Parcel Delivery Notification Using Recipient's Identification Information, issued Jan. 13, 2009 to King, et al. describes a system using a recipient's physical address.
Digital mail systems exist today that process only digital mail messages that are delivered to digital mail recipients. In certain digital mail systems, user authentication includes communications through a physical channel. However, such systems do not provide efficient and timely user authentication using electronic channels.
Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for systems and methods to provide efficient and timely user authentication using electronic channels. Moreover, there is a need to provide address authentication before allocating resources to identity verification and to notify additional users at an address when a new account is opened.